Digimon: New Destiny
by Genjyosanzo246
Summary: This is the story of how three young people become the newest Chosen Children, and how they use their abilities to save two worlds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Game

The strange device hovered in front of him. It was a little larger than an average cell phone, thicker too. It had a slam latch on the front, near the bottom, three small buttons, and a rubber grip covering the lower half. There was some kind of writing on it, writing he'd never seen before. The display showed what looked like two eggs, one black and one white, just sitting there. When he reached for it the world started to crumble around him. Everything shattered. Then Jackson Daniels woke up, in his own bed, in his own house, very confused.

Jackson got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was a Saturday, and he was going to spend it with his friends. He walked outside, still slightly disoriented, to see Lila waiting for him. She was his next door neighbor and oldest childhood friend.

"Morning Lila," Jackson said yawning

"Jeez Jax, rough night?" Lila asked

"Weird dream. You ready to go?"

Before she could answer they heard footsteps running down the sidewalk towards them and a voice calling their names.

"Jackson, Lila, wait up!" It was Anders.

Anders wasn't your average friend. Some days he and Jackson couldn't stand each other, and other days they were like brothers. No one was sure how today was gonna go.

"Hey Anders," Jax said sleepily, "What's up?"

"Morning," Lila waved

"I was just coming to see what you guys were up to," Anders replied

"We're headed to the mall, the arcade is doing an event for a new game." Jackson's tone betrayed none of the excitement he felt as he turned and started walking with Lila

"Sounds cool," Anders said as he walked after them

"Mm-hm," Jax couldn't get his dream off his mind

The walk to the mall was a short one. As soon as the trio walked in the calm that had accompanied their walk was shattered. The mall was a cacophony of people hustling, bustling, and chatting. The three made straight for the arcade on the far side of the building.

"Wow, that line is long. Are you sure we'll get in, Jax?" Lila was a little worried. She didn't look it, but she was an avid gamer and maybe more excited than Jackson for this release

"I'm sure, don't worry" Jackson normally took a low stress approach to life. But this time he was pretty sure he knew something the other people in line didn't, "Did you download that app like I told you" he asked Lila

"Yeah, I did" she replied

"Then it'll be fine," Jax said

Anders hated being left out. "What app?" He asked

"Remember last spring, when I got into that closed beta?" Jackson began

"Yeah, so what?" Anders had wanted to be in that beta but was too late

"As a gift they gave me three download codes for an unreleased app that connects to this new game. I used one and gave the second one to Lila."

"And that's how you're gonna skip this line?"

"Yup, we get priority. And since you're here you can have my third code,"

"Thanks. I think" Anders read the code from Jackson's phone and downloaded the app to his own

"Now hurry up and rush the tutorial so we can go in," Lila was sick of waiting

Anders opened the app and did the tutorial as quickly as he could. It was a little strange and he couldn't really tell if he was making any progress.

"Is this just a puzzle game?" Anders asked the others

"No one knows for sure. Not many people have this app, since it only officially came out today" Jackson told him

"This is just a bunch of logic puzzles. This game better be worth it." Anders tapped his screen furiously trying to get through the puzzles.

When he was finished the three of them went to the door and showed the employee the app, download codes, and Jackson had to show some ID. Finally they were in, following a collective groan from the line they had skipped. They were escorted to the gaming rig. It looked like three computers connected to each other and what looked like virtual reality headsets.

"Please open the companion app and place your phones on the pads." The attendant said curtly

The three did as they were told before taking their seats and putting the headsets on. As the hardware came online all three of them experienced a moment of disorientation while the game world came to life around them. The world looked so real, the detail was incredible.

"Woah! This is awesome," Anders exclaimed. He may have been pretty easily impressed but Jackson had to admit he was right this time

"Incredible. I've never seen a game so realistic," Lila said

Jackson was speechless. He'd been waiting months for this and he certainly wasn't disappointed. He looked around at his surroundings. Birds flitted between the branches of the trees. The grass swayed in the breeze. The breeze! He wasn't entirely sure how this VR setup worked but Jackson definitely felt the wind on his face. It was all so unreal.

"Anyone know what were supposed to do now? I don't see anything that looks like an objective or an NPC to talk to." Lila, ever the practical gamer

"I guess we walk around a bit. See what we can find," Jackson said

It didn't take long for the trio to figure out how to move their characters around and they began traveling the map. As they walked Jackson began to have a strange feeling. There was this little voice nagging at him, in the back of his mind. Not quite deja vu, but almost. Something kept telling him he was supposed to be there. As they walked Jackson became surer of where they were and where they were going.

"Jackson? Where are you taking us?" Anders asked when they'd been walking for what felt like a while. "At this rate we won't get to do anything before our time runs out."

"Just a little further, we're almost there." Jackson responded

"What's that?" Lila said suddenly pointing ahead of them

Rising up in front of them was a tower. It looked like it had been carved from a solid block of obsidian, and yet it had windows and at least one visible door. The tower seemed to be calling out to them.

"That looks promising." Lila said excitedly

The three of them entered the structure and Jackson drew in a sharp breath. There, hovering in the air before him was the very object from his dream. Only there wasn't just one, there were three of them all floating there together. The devices looked pristine and untouched and on each screen two ovoid shapes could be seen. Like little digital eggs just waiting to hatch.

"Ooh, equipment. Awesome." Anders said

"I guess we're supposed to take them, but what are they for?" Lila wondered

"I don't know. But there's one for each of us, so let's grab them." Jackson said, making up his mind that this was definitely not still his dream

They all reached forward and grabbed one of the devices. As their fingers closed around them there was a brilliant light and then darkness. They heard a commotion, an awful lot of shouting and complaining and then a voice giving them instructions.

"Please remove the headsets and take your phones off the pads. There's been a malfunction and the system has been shut down. We apologize for the inconvenience." It was the attendant again

As they took off the headsets and looked around the arcade they could see the whole line of people waiting for the game glaring at them. None of them was sure what had happened, but they were all pretty sure they should get out of there before a full scale riot broke out. The three teens quickly grabbed their things and rushed out of the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things Get Strange(r)

The walk home from the mall was mostly in silence. None of them knew what had happened, why it had happened, or what to say about it. In fact the only thing any of them knew was that the whole situation had been rather peculiar. It was only once they'd turned onto their street that Jackson broke the silence.

"Those things in the tower? I had a dream about them last night." He said quietly, "I saw one floating in front of me, just like in the game. And when I tried to touch it I woke up."

"Coincidence. There's no way the two events are linked." Said Anders, trying to sound like the voice of reason and not like he was more than a little freaked out

"What do you think they were?" Lila asked, "A bug in the code maybe? Why else would the game crash when we touched them?"

Anders turned onto the walkway to his house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said over his shoulder, obviously still thinking about what had happened

Jackson and Lila walked down towards their houses. Neither of them said anything else about the incident. When they reached their homes they parted ways with the usual pleasantries and not much else.

Later Jackson would be unable to recall the rest of the evening's events. He knew he'd spoken to his parents, and even ate dinner with them, but if asked to recall specifics he'd be unable to. He didn't even remember falling asleep. What Jackson did remember about that night was another strange dream.

It was dark. Jackson couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. That was strange, because the street lights outside his house always shone through the sides of his curtains. His room was never this dark. That was when he realized this wasn't his room. He was crouched, low to the ground, in what might have been a cave. There was no way to be sure without light though.

"So they took the bait?" a voice sneered from the darkness ahead of him

"Hook, line, and sinker boss." Came the gravelly reply from the same direction

Suddenly Jackson was aware of other people in the darkness near him. Almost like he was feeling them with an extra sense he never knew he had.

"What is this place?" a voice on his left whispered hoarsely

"Shh." The reply came sharply from Jackson's right

"Who's there?" he whispered quietly

"Jax? That you?" only one person called him that. The voice belonged to Lila

"Jackson? Where are we?" Anders, no question about it

"I don't know," Jackson whispered, "But I don't think I like it."

In front of them the two voices had continued their conversation.

"Now, DemiDevimon, once we know it worked for sure you will have a lot of work to do." Said the first voice

"Yes boss. What should I do for now?" replied the one called DemiDevimon

"I want you to scope out all the remaining portals into the Digital World. When those three eventually find their way back here I want to know about it immediately."

"Okay boss, I'll take care of it." Said DemiDevimon followed quickly by the sound of beating wings and then a deep, intense, quiet

Jackson woke up in his bed, right where he was supposed to be. He quickly got up and got dressed and then ran out of his house. Straight into Lila. They picked themselves up off the ground just as Anders arrived. The three of them went back into Jackson's house and straight up to his room.

"Safe to assume we all had the same dream?" Jackson asked the others as soon as his door was shut

"I get the feeling that wasn't a dream. More like we were actually there somehow," Lila said

"This is all just too strange. Way too strange for me thanks." Said Anders "I much preferred when we just hung out to play games and weren't all wrapped up in some freaky mystery."

"C'mon Anders, don't start panicking on me now dude." Jackson said

It was at that exact moment that all of their pockets began to glow brilliantly. Each of them reached for their phones and as they watched each of their phones transformed. They became a little larger, and a little thicker. They each gained a rubber grip, a latch on the front, and under the front screen there appeared thee small buttons.

"What the hell just happened?" Lila asked as she held the thing that used to be her phone

"What are these words?" Anders asked as he studied the back of his

"Woah! Cool, it opens!" Jackson exclaimed in surprise as he pushed the latch on the front

In fact the device did open. The lid flipped up to reveal a screen on top and a phone dial pad on the lower portion. Then it opened even further as the top unfolded to the left and right, almost like wings, so that the device in Jacksons hand now had three screens instead of one. The dial pad had numbers and letters on it, like usual, only they weren't normal letters. They matched the strange letters on the back of the device that Anders had pointed out. In fact the only thing they could read was a single word on the back of each one: D-Fender.

"D-Fender? I guess that's what they're called. They do look pretty cool," Jackson said, still astonished by what he'd just seen

"I like it. D-Fender certainly has a nice ring to it," Lila said mesmerized

"Okay, it got even stranger. I thought I was at my limit before but now it's is 100% too strange." Anders said

All at once several things happened. All of them would later be said by Anders to have been stranger than he ever thought was possible. And both would be only the beginning of a serious of events that would both be extremely strange and more than a little dangerous. The first thing is that all of their D-Fenders turned on and displayed two eggs on the screen. The second is that Jackson's computer turned on by itself. The second thing wouldn't have been so strange if not for the third thing to happen. The computer screen showed what looked like a swirling vortex, which of course pulled the three teens into itself. As they fell through a space none of them could quite comprehend they became aware of the fact they were each holding two eggs in each of their arms. Eggs that were each just slightly smaller than basketballs. Eggs that each had a different color or pattern.

After falling for a short while the kids landed, still tightly clutching their eggs, in a play that looked to be full of giant, brightly colored, baby toys. They didn't crash or anything like that. They simply hit a giant block that turned out to be extremely soft and bouncy. After the falling and the bouncing stopped and they were able to get up Jackson, Lila, and Anders looked around for any sign of someone who might be able to help them. There didn't appear to be anyone else around.

They looked everywhere and still no body appeared.

"Anybody here?!" Lila shouted

"Hello?!" Jackson yelled

"Would you two keep it down? Quite frankly I don't think I want to be found by whomever lives here." Anders said

Suddenly there was a rustling sound. It came from behind them and started to get closer. All three of them turned to see a small red creature with purple stripes running at them on all fours. It looked sort of like a reptile, but with what might have been feathers where most animals have tails.

"Who do you think you are shouting like that?" the creature demanded in a gruff voice when it was closer "Do you want to wake the babies? Because if you do you can be damn sure you'll be the ones getting them back to sleep."

"Who are you?" Jackson asked, "And what is this place?"

"I'm Elecmon," the strange creature replied drawing itself up on its hind legs, "And this," it gestured around with the front legs, "This is the Primary Village."


End file.
